


Attack or Get Bitten

by Crystalline (EternalWitch)



Category: Free!
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWitch/pseuds/Crystalline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Matsuoka is Yamazaki's archenemy.  The redhead has been getting in his way every single time. Now is the time for Yamazaki to attack. Will he succeed? Or he will be attacked first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack or Get Bitten

“Boss, that redhead officer is on us again.” Mikoshiba reported to Yamazaki. The latter listened with a serious look on his face, head placed at the top of his joined hands. Apparently, a police officer was relentlessly going around the town to gather information about them.

“Tch.” Yamazaki was getting annoyed. This guy was trying to meddle with his business again. He needed to remove the officer out of his way as soon as possible.

“What are we going to do Boss?” His other underling, Nitori, asked. The atmosphere was tensed between the gang members who have gathered around him.

Yamazaki and his gang were operating underground dealings around the city. They were a relatively large group. Soon, cops were hounding them. So far, they were successful in evading the cops. There was nothing money couldn’t solve. However, a single thorn was blocking their path.

“That bastard Matsuoka, huh?” He murmured as if on trance.

Police officer Matsuoka Rin was a new guy who, perhaps, have made his life purpose to capture Yamazaki. From the day he was posted, Matsuoka did everything to get to his way. Once, there was a raid where few of his men were captured. Matsuoka didn’t stop there. He tried to get a hold of Yamazaki’s business transactions among others. Now’s the time to get back to that guy.

Yamazaki, who had been pondering for a while now, raised his head to announce his plan. “I have a plan that will shut that redhead up.”

* * *

 

“Hmm?” Rin woke up in the dark. More like, his eyes were blindfolded. He tried to move his hands and feet, only to feel a bind restricting them. “Damn, what’s with these!?”

He tried to remember what happened before he lost consciousness. Rin was doing his usual patrol when he spotted a suspicious group in a dark alley. He was snooping around them for a while now. This particular group, led by a guy named Yamazaki, had been successful in evading the claws of justice. Catching them in action will finally get them behind the bars.

He hid in a corner and eavesdropped to the conversation. When he was certain that they were doing their dealings, he prepared for an arrest. He remembered rounding in the corner, only to find the alley empty. He heard noises behind him, followed by a mind-numbing pain on his gut. “Guess this is all a trap.” He growled.

“You awake? Good. We’ve finally meet, Matsuoka.” Rin could imagine the smirk on the face of the speaker. The guy, who he assumed to be Yamazaki, walked over him and removed his blindfold. His eyes had a hard time focusing by the sudden light after being blindfolded for who-knows-how-long.

His eyes immediately glued to the teal-colored orbs staring back at him. He looked back, eyes wide. He had expected to meet the leader of the gang sooner or later. In his mind, Yamazaki was an old, buff guy giving orders to his underlings. Not this clean shaven guy who seemed to be as same age as him. At least he got the buff description right.

“What do you want?”

Yamazaki stood up from his squatting position to grab a chair. He sat in front of Rin. “Do you know how many businesses of mine you have ruined, Officer?”

Rin didn’t reply. Instead, he put all of his energy in glaring at the other guy. Yamazaki continued. “So I thought, why not give you a little payback?”

“What? You want to harass me or much worse, kill me?” Rin spat. Yamazaki chuckled, looking smugly in front of Rin. “The other cops will be right here before you can even do that. I’m sure they’re searching for me right now since I’ve notified them earlier about your dealings.”

“Let’s see about that. And who says anything about killing? I never dirty my hands for your information.” Yamazaki stated calmly. But the coldness of his eyes betrayed him. Rin shivered. “Nitori, bring me the things!”

A silver-haired guy brought in a bag and handed it to Yamazaki. He looked so thin and frail; Rin wondered why was he even in this gang.

The gang leader rummaged through the bag until he produced a yellow roll – the one the police usually use to put a line in a crime scene, and a camera. Yamazaki caught him looking at his direction and smirked. Damn, why does this guy looked so cool with that smirk?

Rin began wondering what would the guy do with those when the dark-haired guy approached him and started wrapping the yellow tape on his torso. “Just what the hell are you trying to do!?” He attempted kicking the guy but his legs were caught swiftly.

“Now, now. Stay still Matsuoka.” He said as he moved his hands to work on his belt and zipper.

“What the hell!” Alarmed, Rin tried moving but of course his actions were futile in face of Yamazaki’s strength. “I didn’t know that you are a pervert Yamazaki. Do you swing that way?” He taunted the gang leader.

“While you are easy on the eyes, I’m not going to do that to you. Instead…” He waved the camera on his hand, “I’ll be taking some nice photos of you so that if you ever try meddling with my affairs again, I’ll make sure the entire town will see your pretty ass.”

“So you resorted to blackmailing huh? As expected of you lowlives.”

“Say what you want Matsuoka. An officer who is into BDSM? Not bad.” Rin could hear the shutter working and squeezed his eyes shut. “Let’s see… maybe unbuttoning your top will add an effect.”

Yamazaki was working on his buttons when they heard footsteps. The door creaked and a panting Nitori appeared. “Boss we’ve got a prob—“ Whatever the guy’s saying, he forgot it the moment he saw Rin. “Boss what are you doing!?”

“Executing our plan. So? What you’ve got Nitori?” The gang leader answered coolly. Rin wondered if the guy ever felt embarrassment before.

“Our club in the upper-east side was raided! Our members have also reported that the police are heading here.” Nitori spoke quickly while trying to catch his breath at the process. Rin caught sending nervous glances at his direction.

“This is what I told you Yamazaki.” It was Rin’s turn to smirk, showing his shark-like teeth.

The dark-haired guy ignored him and continued giving orders. “Tell our guys on the street to stall the police. The remaining guys here will move out to the new hideout. I’ll follow you later.”

Nitori seemed to protest to his leader about his decision of not leaving with them. But he was met by the stern look on his boss’ face. Having no other choice, he nodded and left.

Even after his underling left, Yamazaki stared at the door and pondered. Rin thought that this was his chance for escape. He didn’t know how he will escape in this state but he’ll manage. He hoped.

Yamazaki was only a few steps away from him. With all of his remaining strength, he rushed to the taller guy like an animal to his prey. He managed to catch him off balance and topple him. The guy was startled with what he’d done.

“So, Yamazaki, it seems like you’ll be caught first before you are even execute your plan.” The gang leader tried to gain his bearing but Rin didn’t allow him too. Somehow, he managed to press his weight to the other. “I have a deal for you.”

Rin, who was sitting in the other’s abdomen, moved back until he was on top of Yamazaki’s groin. He squirmed on top of it. The other seemed to be reacting to what he was doing as the tent on his pants was becoming more and more evident. Rin had to suppress a smile.

“Do you want to evade the cops this time Yamazaki? I can do that for you. I’ll tell them that you are not involved in any dealings lately. I can even tell them to leave the club and this hideout.” He offered to the gang leader, only to be met by scrutinizing eyes.

“In return, I’ll service you. You can even take as many pictures as you want.” Rin added in a conniving voice.

“What makes you think I’m even interested in you?” Yamazaki taunted.

“Your junior here is twitching, practically begging for attention.” Rin leaned closer to the other’s ear. He licked his lips and said, “You should have watched your back. Now prepare to be bitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely art, http://hossico.tumblr.com/post/91840626179/911-emergency-also-uploaded-on-pixiv-and . Though I change it a bit~ :3


End file.
